Changing The Future: Reading The Philosophers Stone
by Noel Batsworth
Summary: Set during Fifth Year. When Dumbledore receives a strange owl with seven books about The Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore, Harry and some friends decide to read them.


**Reading the Philosophers Stone**

**A.N. - Hi! Welcome to my "Reading the Books" story! I know a lot of these have be done, but I thought I'd try my hand at it. Anyway, this book is set during Fifth Year and they receive all seven books. Enjoy!**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having just received a very strange letter through owl post.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_With this letter comes a pouch containing seven books. These books are about the future to come and concern the life of Harry Potter. It is vital you read these books as there are some deaths which are unnecessary and can be avoided. Please bring the following people, along with yourself to the old Potter Manor._

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Weasley Family_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Severus Snape_

_Snuffles_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Thank you for your time. As soon as you reach Potter Manor, you will find instructions on what to do next. If you read a book a day, you'll be at Potter Manor for roughly a week._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

With the letter in his hand and without any doubt in his mind, Dumbledore strode down to the Great Hall where the students were currently enjoying breakfast.

He walked up to his podium and began to speak.

"Attention students. Could the following people please come with me? Harry Potter!"

Harry froze when he heard his name.

"What'd you think this is about?" asked Harry nervously.

Ron shrugged.

"Hermione Granger! Ronald Weasley! Ginevra Weasley!" continued Dumbledore.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny had similar looks of shock on their faces as they joined Harry.

"Fred and George Weasley! Neville Longbottom! Draco Malfoy! Professor Snape! That is all" finished Dumbledore.

Fred and George looked excited, while Neville looked like he was about to faint and Malfoy and Snape were sneering.

Umbridge stood up. "Excuse me, Headmaster. Where do you think you're taking these people?"

Dumbledore took out the letter. Umbridge snatched it and silently read it. Then she fainted.

The entire student body and some of the teachers cheered while the named students followed Dumbledore and Snape out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard.

"Sir, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"You'll find out soon, Harry", said Dumbledore, taking out an old, pointy hat which would serve as a portkey.

Snape and Malfoy were whispering to each other but no one was paying attention to them. They all grabbed the hat and when they landed they were outside an old house.

Hermione squealed. "Harry, this is Potter Manor! Your grandparent's old house!"

"Really?" asked Harry, as if he couldn't believe it.

"And how would _you _know, Granger?" asked Malfoy, with a smirk on his face.

"Hogwarts: A History, Malfoy", replied Hermione while Draco's face fell that a mudblood could seriously be smarter than him. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred and George laughed at his expense.

They walked into Potter Manor and found Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks and Snuffles already settled in the living area.

Mrs Weasley stood up immediately. "Albus, what's going on? Your message said something about books…"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Everyone sit down and I shall explain". They all obeyed.

Dumbledore took out the pouch. "These seven books are about the life of our very own, Harry James Potter", started Dumbledore.

"Oh, _great_", groaned Harry sarcastically. Malfoy looked delighted. 'Finally I'll be able to humiliate Potter' he thought happily.

Snape didn't look too happy. '_Great, _more attention for Potter. Just what he needs'

"Four of these books are about past events, the fifth is about the present day and the final two are about the _future_", Dumbledore continued.

Hermione raised a hand. "So, Professor. We've got to read these books to prevent something bad happening in the future?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore nodded. "Precisely, Ms Granger", he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, Albus! There's a letter on the table, addressed to you", said Tonks quickly, handing it up.

Dumbledore ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Congratulations on making it this far. Now, like everything in life, there are some guidelines to follow. First, more people will join your reading group and others will leave, depending on whether they're relevant in the book you're reading at that time. Nymphadora, Remus and Snuffles are an exception to this as they don't appear or are mentioned straight away. Also, the book will disappear at the end of each day so no one (Hermione, Remus, Severus, yourself) tries to read ahead. Thanks again for agreeing to do this._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

After everyone had read the two letters, Arthur asked: "Can I read first?"

Malfoy muttered something under his breath. No one heard him, but guessed it wasn't complimentary.

"I didn't hear that Malfoy", growled Ginny while the other Weasleys muttered their approval.

Arthur had the book in his hand and began to read.

"Chapter One….. **The Boy Who Lived**", Arthur began.

_So there's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
